Glen
Glen (グレン Guren), the Sunstone, is one of the Six Imperial Generals of the Grado military. Personality In contrast to General Valter, Glen is a compassionate young man, whose honor, integrity, and love for his Emperor ultimately serve as his undoing. Through the course of the game, Glen, along with his brother Cormag, become increasingly suspicious of Emperor Vigarde's activities. Character History Glen was born and raised in southern Grado farmland. As children, Glen and his brother had to chase animals from their fields by throwing sticks and stones at them. This skill came into use one day, when the Emperor's procession decided to pass through Glen's village. Watching the Emperor from the top of the tree, the two boys spotted a dog harrying the procession and drove away the dog by throwing objects at it. Unfortunately, some of the Emperor's guardsmen were also hit by the projectiles and the soldiers decided to arrest the boys. Emperor Vigarde personally chastises the soldiers who arrest Glen, and invite him and his brother to a feast. This feast culminates with the brothers enlisting in the Grado military, and Glen's eventual rise in both rank and fame. Near the beginning of the game, Glen is given the task of finding Princess Eirika, and thereafter to eliminate her and obtain her bracelet. Glen reveals to his brother that when Renais and Grado were still close, he had met the Princess once before and found her to be a kind and gentle person. It is this meeting that causes Glen to doubt his Emperor's words that Eirika had killed the citizens in the country of Carcino. The two eventually meet again as Eirika's convoy is passing through Caer Pelyn to enter Jehanna. As they converse, Eirika disproves Vigarde's accusations against her. This leads Glen to frustrate over the reason why the Emperor would lie to him, and he lets Eirika go, resolving to postpone their battle until after he talks with the Emperor again. As Eirika leaves, Glen is confronted by General Valter. Valter reveals that his exile by the Emperor and his hatred for Glen's plea for peace drives him to kill. The two are drawn into a duel, and Glen is murdered. It is Glen's murder which serves as the catalyst for Cormag's eventual defection from the Grado army. Glen is playable as a secret character after completing the 5th floor of the Lagdou Ruins, during the Creature Campaign. In-Game Base Stats |Wyvern Lord |Wind |12 |46 |20 |17 |13 |7 |18 |5 |12 |8 |Sword - A Lance - A |Silver Lance Silver Sword Blue Gem Growth Rates *HP 85% *Str 45% *Skill 50% *Spd 45% *Luck 20% *Def 35% *Res 40% Overall'' '' Glen is a solid unit despite having few levels of growth. His strength and defense are nearly as good as Cormag's, and when equipped with a Killing Edge or Killer Lance (or both) he can defeat almost anything in one hit. He's not at the level of Ismaire in terms of unaided skill, but he definitely comes in handy against things like Cyclops or Baels. Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones characters Category:Allies